They called him a monster
by Tigereyes of Riverclan
Summary: Sweetpaw was always afraid of him. The rouge called Flame who Killed 5 of her clan mates. That is, until they really met.
1. Chapter 1

**I am back with new inspiration. I am going to the beach so I won't update to about Thursday but I will probably post like 3 chapters. Enjoy! ._. ,_,**

* * *

**Allegiances**

**Sunsetclan:**

**Leader: Pebblestar- **Gray tabby she cat with Blue eyes ( Sweetpaw's mother)

**Deputy: Stonewind- **Gray tabby tom with Green eyes ( Sweetpaw's father)

**Medicine cat: Honeyblossom- **Golden tabby she cat with orange eyes

**Warriors:**

**Bluetail- **Gray tabby tom with blueish tail and green eyes

**Harenose- **Tan she cat with pale green eyes

**Rabbitsong- **Light brown tabby tom with ivy blue eyes

**Cloudpool- **White she cat with brown front paws and black back paws with blue eyes

**Badgertail- **Jet black tom with white striped tail and yellow eyes

**Forestgorse- **Brown tabby she cat with white tipped tail and blue eyes

**Smallbird- **Small, brown tabby she cat with green eyes

**Fernforest- **small black she cat with white patches around her pale blue eyes

**Heronwing- **gray tabby tom with icy blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Sweetpaw- **White and brown patched she cat with Bright pink eyes with a black tipped tail **(Main character) Mentor: Fernforest**

**Littlepaw- **Black tom with white paws and white tipped tail and green eyes **Mentor: Heronwing**

**Blackpaw- **Black tom with blue eyes **Mentor: Badgertail**

**Foxpaw- **Red-brown she cat with green eyes **Mentor: Harenose**

**Cherrypaw- **Gray tabby she cat with red eyes **( Sweetpaw's sister and best friend) Mentor: Bluetail**

**Redpaw- **Brown tabby tom with Red tail and Yellow eyes **Mentor: Cloudpool**

**Queens and kits**

**Lillystream- **Light gray she cat with yellow eyes **Mate: Bluetail**

**Kits: **

**Quailkit: **Light brown tabby she kit with pale blue eyes

**Crowkit: **Black tom with Light green eyes

**Elders**

**None**

* * *

**Sweetpaw's P.O.V.**

"Pair up and Practice all your battle moves." Bluetail tells me, Cherrypaw, Blackpaw and Redpaw. We nod and start to pad to the edge of the Training clearing but stop when we hear a snarl. Our mentors line up and we all run behind them. "Show yourself." Cloudpool snarls and I see a pair of red eyes and a cat walks out he is full black from what I can see. "Flame, leave." Badgertail meows and I freeze. This is the killer that killed 5 of our warriors last moon. He only attacks us though, so that is strange. He came when I was first an apprentice and declared revenge and ran out. I look at Fernforest. "Run!" she whispers to us and the four of us run back to camp. Pebblestar comes down and looks at me and my sister. "what's wrong dear?" she asks. "Flame... Training hollow... Help!" Redpaw says between pants and Stonewind, Heronwing, and Rabbitsong run out but stop as our mentors come back. "He didn't attack but ran back across the border." Fernforest says and Pebblestar nods her head. "be careful when by the rouge border." My mother says to the clan and puts her tail around Cherrypaw. My father, Stonewind, Comes over and puts her tail around me. Then I pad over to the fresh kill pile and grab a squirrel. I sit by the entrance of the apprentice den and soon my sister comes over and we share the squirrel. Then we pad into our den and go to sleep. The next morning, I wake up and pad outside of the den. Soon the others pad out and sit beside me. The dawn patrol comes into camp with a strange cat. Then me, Cherrypaw, Redpaw, and Blackpaw all freeze while Foxpaw and Littlepaw look at us like were crazy. "Why is he here?" Redpaw whispers. "I don't know." Cherrypaw says and I watch him. "Flame! What are you doing here." Stonewind growls and Flame stays come. "I come to make peace." He says and Pebblestar means. "What do you want." My mother asks and he looks around. His eyes rest on the six of us and I gulp. "I want... HER!" He says and I see him point to me. I shrink back and I see Pebblestar look at me and then at The others and Then at Stonewind. "Why." She asks and he looks at her. "I am lonely." He says and I shrink back even more. "But why will taking my daughter cause peace?" Pebblestar asks and He looks at her. "Because I will stop terrorizing your clan. Your old leader, Darkstar, Killed both my parents. I will take something of yours and call it even." He says and she looks at Stonewind. "Fine, but first I will hold their warrior ceremony." she says and He nods. He walks to the camp entrance and I Walk to the front with Cherrypaw, Blackpaw, and Redpaw. "I call upon starclan and Hope they approve of these apprentices. Sweetpaw, Cherrypaw, Blackpaw, and Redpaw. From now on, you shall be known as Sweetfrost, Cherryflight, Blackclaw, and Redtail." Pebblestar says and the clan cheers. Pebblestar nods to me and I say good bye to the clan and walk over to Flame. He nods and leads me out of the camp to the rouge border. He leads me through the forest to a cave and I walk in. He leads me over to a nest and I curl up, crying softly. "Why are you crying?" He asks and I glare at him. "I was just taken from my home!" I sob and he looks at the ground. I stop crying and he looks at me. "I'm sorry. It's just..." He starts to say and still looks at the ground. "It's just what?" I ask and he looks at the wall. "Ever since I walked into your camp on the first day you were an appretice, I looked at you and just never stopped thinking about you." He says and I look at him. He has water in his eyes and I get up and put my tail round him. "why do you feel sorry for me?" He asks and I look at him, confused. "I'm taking a guess that the cats you killed were the cats who killed your parents." I say and he nods. "Do you think of me as murderer?" He asks and I look at him. " No, I do not. I think of you as a cat who was blinded by grief when you saw the cats who killed your parents." I say and put my head on his shoulder. "Really?" he asks, looking at me. I nod my head and lick his shoulder. I yawn and he licks my cheek. "You should get some rest." he says and looks at me. I pad over to my nest and almost instantly fall asleep.

* * *

**Yay, Chapter one is done. Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review and give me your feed back. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweetfrost's P.O.V. The next day**

I woke up and looked at Flame's nest and saw he had already woken up. I sat up and Groomed myself. When I finished, I got up and stretched. Flame came in with two squirrels and purred when he saw me. "You look nice." He meowed as he dropped a squirrel at my paws. "Thanks." I said and blushed, looking up at him. Then I heard a noise at the entrance of the den and shrunk back, hiding my self in the shadows. "Hey Flame!" A tom's voice says and a white she cat and a tom brown come in with 4 kits running past them. "Hello Blaze." He says to the tom and the she cat scents the air. "I smell another cat, a clan she cat, Sunsetclan By the smell of it." She says and I almost growl. "Quite right." Blaze says and Flame nods. "Yes, I have a clan cat." He says and they look around for me but luckily don't see me. "Is this you know who?" He asks and I see Flame nod. Wow, He must really like me. I think and look out again. "Well, I don't care, Is she the daughter of Littleriver?" She asks and he shakes his head no. "Where is she?" Blaze asks and I see Flame beckon to me and I pad out of the shadows and they stare at me. "Who are your parents?" The white she cat asks. "Pebblestar and Stormwind." I say and I see Blaze stare at Flame. "Let me guess, you took Sweetpaw?" He says and Flame nods. "Great..." He mutters and I look at him closely. Then I realize I am looking at my fathers brother. "Who is the white she cat?" I ask Flame and he looks at me. "That is moon." He says and I nod. "My father misses you." I say, looking at my uncle and he looks at me. "Well, I miss him too, but I have a family now." he says and looks at moon.

"Well, why are you here?" Flame asks Moon and she beckons for her kits to come close to her. "We wish to live with you. My brother." She says and I see Flame look at his sister. "Very well." He says and shows them to an area. I head back to my crack in the rock that opens up into a small den with a pool of water. My nest is on the opposite side from the pool and I take a drink. I hear a noise coming up the path and look out to see Flame. He walks in and looks at me. "Hi." I say and beckon for him to sit next to me. "How do you know Blaze?" He asks. "He used to live in my clan. His name was Branchfoot when he lived in the clan. He is my uncle." I say and see Flame purr a little. I lick his shoulder when he puts his tail around me. He licks my cheek and I purr. Then I hear Moon calling from the clearing and Flame slips out to go see what she wants. I was falling for him. I know that and was fine with it. He wasn't a murderer, just a cat who lost his parents and wanted revenge. Then Flame came in and sat back down. "Do you want to keep the name Sweetfrost or would you like to change it?" He asks and I look at him. "I think I will change it." I say and he looks at me. "any ideas?" he asks me and I shake my head. " How about Aria?" He suggests and I nod my head. "Okay, Aria." He says and I follow him out of the den to where Moon and Blaze were. "Hi."Moon says as we sit down. "Hello Sweetpaw."Blaze says and I look at him. "I changed my name. It is Aria." I say and Moon purrs. "That is a wonderful name." She says and her kits come. "Aria, this is Flower, Marissa, Amber, and Dawn." She says and points to each kit. I purr. "Hi Aria!" Dawn says and sits in front of me. "Hello." I say and then the entrance rustles and a brown she cat and a tom come in, carrying a bleeding white she cat.

"I smell blood." I say and Flame nods. "Apple, What are you and Ariel doing here?" Flame asks the Tom and he points to the white she cat. "Jordan got attacked by Sunsetclan." He says and I smell the faint scent of Blackclaw, Cherryflight, and Redtail. I almost growl at what my old friends did but I stop myself. "Aria, Get some cobwebs." Flame says and I go over to the den that I was told was full of herbs. I went over to a pile of cobwebs and grabbed them. I gave them to Flame while Moon licked the blood off of the cuts so Flame could put cobwebs on the wounds. I watched Flame as he put the cobwebs on. When he finished,The white she cat, named Jordan, opened her eyes. "Hey Flame." She says and looks at me. "I know you. You attacked me 3 moons ago." She says, snarling at me and I jump back into the shadows before anyone sees me. "It's okay, Aria is with me." Flame says and I pad back out. "Sorry." I say and she looks at me. "ah, you were a young she cat, doing her best to complete warrior training, I see." She says and I pad next to her. "Well, I am going hunting with Aria, and Blaze if you want to come Apple." Flame says and Apple nods. "Lets go." He says and we walk through the forest till I can scent Sunsetclan.

I growl softly. "Lets split up and meet back here after we catch something." Flame says and I run the opposite way from the border. I stop when I scent squirrel and see a nice plump squirrel. I stalk up and catch it. I jump into a near by tree and run through the branches to the clearing. I see Cherryflight, Blackclaw, and Redtail in the clearing. I see a hole in the tree and put my squirrel in it while I pad forward to see what they are talking about. "I can smell her. The scent is fresh. Sweetfrost was just here." My sister says and I see the others nod.

I see Flame come up on the other side of the clearing and jump in a tree, leaving his catch on the ground. I look at The ground as they look around. "She is probably scared." Blackclaw meows and I see Flame stiffen. I see Apple walk into the clearing and look at the clan cats. They turn around and look at him. "No." Blaze meows from the behind them and I see them all turn around. "Where are you?" Redtail asks and looks in the trees. Blaze jumps down and Cherryflight stares at him. "Uncle?" She says and he nods. They turn around and look at Apple but apple had jumped into a tree. "Blaze." Flame says and they all look tword the tree he was in but now he is next to me. "Don't worry, just run that way and be quiet." He says ad I nod. I walk through the trees to where Blaze was. Flame nods to Apple and they both jump down. "Where is Aria?" Blaze asks and They all look at Flame. "She is fine." He says and My sister pins Flame down and growls. "Where is my sister?" She growls and he laughs. "Your sister is fine." He says. "I don't belive you." My sister says and I let myself be heard. "Fine." I say and run to where I was before. " Sweetfrost?" Blackclaw asks and Jumps into the tree.

Cherryflight jumps where Flame was before and Redtail jumps where Apple was before. "You missed her." Flame says and I chuckle. "Come and find me." I say and jump to the next tree and I hear the three of them follow me. I look behind me and see Redtail gaining and jump down. I run back and hear them growel. I run to the clearing and jump back into a tree. I jump next to Flame and see The cats run into the clearing and look around. "Sweetfrost?" Blackclaw meows and then I see Redtail bring Foxpaw in and they each jump into a tree. Luckily I run into the trees tword where I was before and I see all four cats run behind me. I see another clearing and jump down and into a patch of heather. I roll around and sprint back to Flame and the others and jump next to him. I see the others finally come back and look at Apple and he smiles. "I see you caught her,No?" He says and they look around.

I laugh a little and they all sprint tword the tree. I run to where Blaze was before while Flame runs to where Apple was before. They growl when they notice I am not there. I see Flame run to where I was sitting before and I tun to him. We settle next to each other and watch Apple talk with the others. "Apple, where is..." Ariel starts to say but stops when she sees the clan cats. She pads over to Apple and sits down. Flame jumps down and the clan cats look at him. "Where is my sister." Blackclaw asks and Flame smirks. "Go get your parents so they can see two." He says and Blackclaw walks away. I see Blaze jump next to me. "Go to camp and we will meet you there." He whispers and I disappear and slink to camp. I walk into camp and go to my nest. I tell the others the plan and that I am taking a nap. I fall asleep.

I wake up when I hear voices in the clearing. I poke my head out to see My friends and family in the center of the clearing. I see Blaze and my Father talking and laughing. Flame walks up to my den and I purr when he sticks his head in and then walks in. "Come on, Aria." He says and pads out. I walk In the shadows and hide in the shadows. "Flame, where is my daughter!" Pebblestar meows and he flicks his tail to my hidding place. I pad put and my mother runs to me. "Oh Sweetfrost!" My mother whispers and hugs me. "Did he hurt you?" She asks and looks at me. "No I am fine." I say and she purrs. I see Flame looking at me. "Sweetfrost!" My sister meows and pads up to me with Blackclaw and Redtail. I purr as my sister sits next to me. My father comes up and licks my shoulder. "Oh my." Pebblestar says as she looks into the dark night. "I don't think you should leave tonight." Flame says and Pebblestar nods. "Follow me to a den." Flame says and the five cats follow him. Soon they are asleep. I pad up to my den. Flame's nest is in front of the entrance. I settle down in my nest and soon he comes up. My nest is in the back corner and he scoots his nest closer. I put my head on my paws and wrap my tail around me. "Goodnight." I meow. "Goodnight." He meows and soon I am asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aria's P.O.V. (Sweetfrost)**

I woke up the next morning to see Flame staring at me. "Good morning Aria." He says and i purr. "Good morning Flame." I poke my head out of the den. I see no one in the clearing. I walk down into the clearing and soon Flame joins me. I groom myself while Flame goes to check on Jordan. I see Flower and Marissa tumble out of their den. Amber follows them. "Hey Aria!" Marissa says and i purr. "Hello kits." I say and the 3 of them jump around me. "Aria, tell us a story!" Amber says and i purr. "What do you want to heat about?" I ask and they look around. "The clans!" They said and i giggled. "Okay, there are..."

I finish telling the kits all about the clans. I see Apple and Ariel pad out and walk over tword me. The kits run around the center of the clearing. Ariel sits next to me and Apple sits next ro her. Flame pads out soon after and settles on my other side and we start disscussing randome things. "Hi Ariel. Hi Apple!" The kits say after a while and come over to us. "Aria told us a story!" Flower says and i laugh. "Did you like the story?" i asked them and they nod their little heads. "Good." I say. Blaze and moon pad over to us. "Okay, lets hunt!" I say and I set out of camp with Blaze, Flame, and Ariel. We pad through the trees.

I caught 3 squirrels. I put them in a pile and walk up to my den. After awhile Flame comes up and I purr. He moves his nest next to mine and lays in it. "It will be hard for them to know about us." He says and I nod. "Then we will keep us a secret." I say and he nods. I look out of the den and luckily the clan cats are still asleep. Then I go back to my nest. Then I smell fox scent and run out of the den with Flame right behind me. I see a fox stalking tword the kits and pounce on him. It tries to shake me off but it doesn't. I pounce of and dig my claws into its shoulders. Then Flame comes and the fox runs away. "Good job." He says, smiling at me and the kits run over to me as the clan cats come out. "ARIA!" They scream and jump on my back.

"Its okay, the fox is gone." I say and they nod. They are shaking pretty bad so I take them to their parents. Dawn is sitting with her parents so I assume she was still sleeping before the hunt. I see the clan cats look at me and I pad over to them. "What did we miss?" Cherryflight asks. "A fox come in and Aria fought it off!" Dawn says as she pelts over her with her sisters. "Wow. Good job." My father says. "I think we are heading back now but I am sure we will see you soon Sweetfrost." Blackclaw says and the others nod. I watch them walk out with Blaze in the lead and I sigh. I pad over to the others and sit beside Flame. "How's Jordan?" I ask Apple. "She is good, the bleeding stopped and she is starting to heal." He says and I purr. "Well, I am tiered from the fox so I am going back to sleep." I say and pad up to my den. I settle into my nest and Flame comes in. He purrs when he sees me and walks over to his nest. He settles into his nest and puts his tail around me.

ONE MOON LATER.

I follow Flame and Jordan out to the clearing where we always split up. I freeze when I hear a noise that is suspiciously familiar. I jump into a tree and stalk to the clearing. I see Blackclaw, Cherryflight, And my parents. I see Jordan and Flame leap into trees. "Flame, come out wherever you are." Cherryflight meows and he comes next to me. He licks my cheek and jumps down. I see Blackclaw narrow his eyes. "What brings you to the forest?" Flame asks and Jordan jumps down behind the clan cats. "You know why we are here." Pebblestar meows and he nods. Very well we shall take you to the cave." He says. I see him look at me and I nod. I sprint through the trees and into the camp.

When I get to camp I walk up to my den. I pad over to the pool and take a nice long drink. Then I settle into my nest. Soon I hear voices and Flame comes up. "Come on, they missed you." He says and nuzzles me. I purr and pad out of the den. I reach the bottom of the clearing and my sister runs to me. She licks my sholder and purrs. My parents run up and pull me in a hug. I see Blackclaw pad over and sit next to Cherryflight. I see Flame look at me and i almost purr. "We miss you." my mother says and i nod. "Mother, we should be going. The gathering is tonight." My sister says and my mother nods. "I just wanted to say hello." My mother says and walks out with the others following. I pad over to Flame and watch as Cherryflight's tail disappers. I wait a minute and then nuzzle Flame. He nuzzles me back. "Are we mates then?" He asks and i nod. He purrs and i purr.

3 Moons Later

I wake up and lick Flame on the head. He purrs and we get up. I stand up and he looks at me. "W..what is it?" I ask and he looks at me. "Your pregnant." He purrs and licks my cheek. "They are due on two moons." He says and i nod. "You will stay in the cave and will not go out with out me. Okay?" He says and i nod. "Okay, now i am going to hunt so please stay in here and don't go. Okay Aria?" He asks and i nod. "Good." He says and licks me between my ears. He leads me out of the den and over to Apple and Ariel. "Take good care of her." He says as i sit down. "Ah.. Kits." Moon says as she brings her kits over to us. Flame walks out and i purr. "So Aria, when are they due?" Moon asks. "Two moons." I say and all the she cats purr. Blaze comes in and i see my sister and Blackclaw walk behind him. Flame comes in with a squirrel and i see Cherryflight and Blackclaw stare as he pads over to me. He sits down and my sister comes over. "I am having kits!" my sister says and i purr. "Wow so am i!" I say and my sister sits next to me. "Who's the father?" i ask her and she looks at Blackclaw. "Ah." I say and my sister nods. "and yours?" She asks and i flick my tail to Flame.

She nods and leads me over away from the others. "Him? The murder? What were you THINKING!" She says and i look at her. "He is a nice cat!" I say and she growls. "Really, He killed 5 cats!" She says and i stare at her. "you guys almost killed Jordan!" I meow and she stalks over to Blackclaw. Flame comes over and nuzzles me. I purr and lick his cheek. "She just dosn't understand." I whisper and he licks my cheek. I look over to see my sister and Blackclaw staring at me with disbelife. Cherryflight pads over and i hold back a growl. She looks at the ground. "I didn't know." She says and i put my tail around her. "Its okay." I say and Flame nuzzles me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aria's P.O.V. Same place as last chapter.**

"ARIA!" Dawn meows and runs over to me with her sisters following. "Hi kits." I say and they gather around us. "Aria, who is this?" Flower asks and I purr. "This is my sister Cherryflight." I say and the kits look at her. "Wait, I thought..." My sister says and looks at me. "I changed my name?" I say and she laugh's. "okay." She says and the kits pad over to their parents. "well, I will see you. I guess." She says and she walks out with Blackclaw. I purr when he nuzzles me and leads me up to our den. We lay down I our nest and fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up to see Flame padding in with a rabbit. I purr as he settles next to me and we eat. "I want to take a walk." I tell him and he nods. "Lets go." He says and leads me out of the cave. He puts his tail around me and we walk tword the Sunsetclan border. When we are close to the border, Flame stops and we look at the border. We see no one and settle into a low tree and look into my old home. He puts his tail around me. A patrol comes by and I see My mother, Father, Redtail and Blackclaw. Luckily, We are hidden so They can't see me and Flame. "So you are sure they are mates?" My mother asks Blackclaw and he nods. "What has become of my daughter." My mother says and I Growl. Nice and loud. Apple pads out of the forest with Blaze and Ariel. I growl again and all 7 of them look where we are. "Who's there!" My father says and Flame jumps out. My father looks at him and growls. "Where is my daughter?" He growls Flame pads back to me.

I jump on the ground and follow him out but stay at his side. My mother looks as he puts his tail protectivly around me. "Lets go away from the border and talk privately." Ariel says and leads the cats to the cave. I lean on Flame as we walk to the cave. I have to have help because I have kits to carry. I pad into the cave and settle in the shade of some ferns with Flame by my side. I see my Mother and Father stare at us as he nuzzles me. I see the madness in their eyes fade and replaced with love. I purr and put my head on his shoulder. "Okay, back to what we were talking about." My mother says and looks at us. "Sweetfrost, we want you to come back." My mother says and I look around. "I don't know. I have a bunch of friends I just can't leave." I say and Dawn comes over. "Well... They can come to." My mother says and I look at moon. She nods agreeing and Ariel nods too. "Okay, we will come." I say and my mother perks up. "Okay." I say and the kits come with their parents, and Ariel, Apple and Jordan. We pad through the forest to the border. Then Pebblestar leads us to the camp. All the cats stare. I hear snarls around the camp.

"SILENCE!" My mother says and all the cats look at her. "My daughter has come home." Pebblestar yowls and the clan cheers. "What is HE doing here?" Bluetail snarls and I feel Flame stiffen. I almost attack Bluetail but stop myself. "HE'S A MURDER!" Badgertail yowls and I feel Flame put his tail slightly around me. I glare and Badgertail and he backs up looking at me scared. I stop glaring and look up at my mother. "Flame is here to join the clan." Pebblestar says and I see Badgertail regain himself. "Why? Dose he want to kill us in his sleep." Badgertail taunts and I almost leap on him. "He came with his mate." My father says and Badgertail looks at the cats. "Who is she?" He taunts and Flame looks at him. "Why should I tell you?" He asks and Badgertail looks at the she cats. He grabs Dawn and holds her. "Tell me or she gets it." He says and I lunge at him. I pin him down quickly and Dawn runs away. "Don't hurt the kits." I tell him and jump off him.

I pad back over to Flame and Badgertail looks at me. "Who is it." He says and sticks his face in my face. "Why do you care." I growl and push him back. "WA?" He says, surprised. "Any way, these cat would like to join the clan and they are." Pebblestar says and look at the cats. "You shall now be known as Flameheart, Blazefoot, Moontail, Appledusk, Palemoon, and Whitefoot." Pebblestar says and each cat nods. "Now, you may all go back to what you were doing." My mother says and the cats break up. I see Badgertail and Flameheart standing like they are about to attack each other. I pad tword them. "Who is your mate?" Badgertail asks and he glares at Flameheart." You don't need to know."He says and Badgertail sits back and stares at him in disbelief. "Fine. I will squeeze it out of you." He says and gets ready to lunch himself at Flameheart. I pad in next to Flameheart and Badgertail looks at us. Flameheart looks down at me and stops staring at Badgertail. I flick my tail over his shoulder. Badgertail look like he just fell into a freezing cold river. "S...Sweetfrost? You two are mates?" He stutters and I look at him. "Yes and leave him alone or I will MAKE you." I growl and pad over to the nursery.

I walk in and see my sister and Moontail inside while the kits are sniffing around. I see Foxpaw ( Who probably got her warrior name) in a nest at the back of the den. My sister purrs when I settle in a nest in front of her. "Foxpaw is..." I say and Cherryflight laughs. "Foxflight is having Littlenose's kits." She says and Foxflight wakes up. "Sweetfrost? What are you doing here?" She asks and I look at her. "I joined the clan." I say and she nods.

She probably didn't hear the ceremony. Flameheart walks in and Foxflight looks at him and leaps to her paws. "Go away Flame! Leave us alone." She says but he pads over to me. "Please don't hurt her." Foxflight pleads and he nuzzles me. Foxflight stares at us and I look at her. "What?" I ask as he settles next to me. "But he is a rouge." She says and I laugh. "What is he doing here if we all fear him?" She asks and Cherryflight starts to fill her in on the news. Blackclaw comes in with Littlenose. He snarls at Flameheart and he nuzzles me. I glare at Littlenose and he walks away to Foxflight. Flameheart licks my cheek and I purr. After a while, All the toms, Including Flameheart leave and we soon fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up and pad outside. I see Flameheart pad out of the warriors den. Bluetail pads out behind him with Redtail, Rabbitsong, Heronwing and Forestgorse following him. "Who is your mate?" Bluetail growls and Flameheart turns around. "I am telling you the truth. Sweetfrost IS my mate." He says and pads over to me. They watch and him. I see Bluetail smirk when he thinks I am going to walk away but I stay put. "Hey." I say and he nuzzles me. I lick his cheek and watch the 5 cats as they stare at us. Bluetail looks more shocked that anyone else. "Wa..." He says as I lick Flameheart's cheek. I see all the cats from the clan staring at us and I shrink back into a shadow. I close my Bright pink eyes and feel Flameheart shrink back next to me. I open my eyes to see all the cats still looking at us.

I run out of camp to the climbing trees and climb up into a hollow in the tree. I see Flameheart come up and lie next to me, curling his body around me. Only my sister knows that this is where I like to hide. "Are you okay?" Flameheart asks and I nod. "I just got so scared and just ran!" I say and sob lightly into his shoulder. I scent my father and sister and see them at the bottom of the tree. I had moved moss up here so it was like a nest. Also, linchen grew over the hole so it was protected. I curl up next to Flameheart. He pokes his head out and tells my father we might be here all night. Then they walk away. He curls around me and grooms my pelt in soft strokes. Soon I fall asleep.

The next morning, I wake up with stomach pains. "Flameheart, please get Honeyblossom and hurry." I tell my mate and he leaps out of the tree and runs to camp. He soon appears with Honeyblossom and some herbs. "She is kitting." Honeyblossom says and climbs into the tree. Flameheart stays at the bottom so there is plenty of room. I feel a ripple of pain and Honeyblossom gives me some herbs. "The first kit is coming!" She tells me and I push. A kit pops out.

3 kits later

"4 kits. 2 she cats and 2 toms." Honeyblossom says as Flameheart hops up. "get me if you need me." Honeyblossom says and she pads back to camp. I curl my body against the trunk of the tree and pull my kits close to my belly. Flameheart curls around me and the kits. He nuzzles me and I lick his cheek. "We have 4 healthy kits." He says and I nod. I soon fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweetfrost's P.O.V. (the next day)**

I wake up and lick each of my kits. Flameheart wakes up and grooms my pelt. "Shall we name the kits?" I ask and he nods. "I will name the girls and you will name the boys?" Flameheart asks and I nod. "Thornkit." I say, pointing to the golden tom with white paws and a white tail tip. "Petalkit." Flameheart says, pointing to the gray tabby she cat with a white belly, legs, muzzle and tail tip. "Shadowkit." I say, pointing to the black tom with white legs. "Lightkit." my mate says, pointing to a brown and white patched she cat. "Welcome to the world, Thornkit, Petalkit, Shadowkit, and Lightkit." I whisper. "We will bring the kits back when they are ready." Flameheart says and I nod. "But what about all the staring? I am rethinking rejoining the clan." I say and He licks my cheek. "I can cope with it if it means you are happy." Flameheart says and I rest my head on his shoulder. "Lets see for a few days and If the staring still happens then back to the cave." I say and he licks my cheek. "Hi momma." A voice says and I see Lightkit has Purple eyes. "Hello Lightkit." Flameheart says. " do we live in this tree?" Thornkit asks and I see he has blue eyes. "No sweetie, we don't but we are staying here till we get back home." I say. I see Petalkit and Shadowkit open their eyes. Petalkit has pale green eyes and Shadowkit has orange eyes.

"When do we go home?" Lightkit asks and looks at Flameheart. "Whenever your mother is ready." My mate says and looks at me. "We can go now." I say and he pads out of the tree. I pass each kit down. Then I swiftly climb down the tree. We lead the kits to the camp and Flameheart walks in first. I pad in and go to the nursery. Flameheart leads the kits inside. Then he goes back out and I hear some cat hiss. I jump up and so does Cherryflight. I pad out to see Bluetail on top of Flameheart. I hiss and they both look at me. I pad over and push Bluetail off of Flameheart.

"What are you doing?" I hiss in his face and he shrinks back. "He doesn't belong here." He snarls and I pad into the nursery. I tell my sister what happened and grab my kits. I nod to Flameheart and pad out of camp with my kits following. Flameheart come up next to me and we each have two kits on our back. When we reach the border my mother pads out from the bushes. The others who were in the cave before pad out and stand with us. "I just want to say good bye." My mother says and pads off. We pad over to The cave and set all the kits down. The 8 kits run around and play. "I assume we will go by the names we had before?" I ask and they nod. "Okay." I say and pad up to my den. Soon Flame comes up with the kits. "So this is home?" Thornkit asks and I nod. "Your names are now Thorn, Petal, Light, and Shadow." I say and they all nod. I pull them close to my belly. Flame wraps around me. "Goodnight, Aria." He says and smiles. I like the name Aria. "Good night, Flame." I say and lick his cheek. I wrap my tail around my kits and fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up. I pad outside and see Dawn, Amber, Marissa, and Flower playing. "Hi Aria!" They say and I purr. Flame comes down with the kits. Light runs over to Marissa. "Hey Thorn!" Dawn says and pads over to Thorn. Shadow pads over to Amber and Petal runs over to Flower. Then they all start playing with moss balls. "I am going hunting but I will be back." Flame says and I nod. I sit in the shade next to Moon. "He is so kind to you." Moon says and I nod. "Where's Blaze?" I ask and I see Ariel pad in with Apple, Jordan and Blaze. Bluetail is with them. I hiss when I see Bluetail. "Where is Flame?" Apple asks me. "Hunting." I say. I see all the kits run over to us. I pull my kits up and they shake. "Is that the mean cat?" Shadow asks and I nod. I see Flame come in with a squirrel. He stops when he sees our scared kits.

He pads over and drops the squirrel on a flat rock. "What are you doing here?" Flame asks Bluetail. "I was sent to talk to Sweetfrost." He says and I flinch at my old name. "What do you want." I growl and pull my kits close. "Your parents wish to speak to you." He says and I get up and follow him to the clearing. I know Flame is following me. He leads me to the clearing and I see my mother and Father sitting there with my sister. "You wanted to talk to me?" I ask as Bluetail pads over to the Sunsetclan border. "We want you to come home." My sister says and I look around. "I don't like all the staring." I say and my mother nods. "But you and your kits will be protected. You can come home. Some other cat can be the father of your kits." My father says and I look at him. "Why? Can't Flame come with me and my kits?" I ask and my mother looks at me. "No. None of the cats in the clan trust him." She says and I hiss. "Well then. I am staying with MY MATE! I don't care what the clan thinks of him! I am sick and tiered of cats judging what he did before!" I scream and run to Flame. I hear my parents and sister calling me but I don't care. I hop in a tree next to him. I sob into is shoulder. He wraps his tail protectivly around me. He licks The top of my head, trying to calm me down. I see my Family a little bit away, staring at us. I hop down and run into the cave. I hear Flame hiss at them. I run up to our nest.

Flame comes in and lays next to me. He brings me the squirrel and I eat it. "How you feeling?" Flame asks and I lick his cheek. "Better." I say and the kits come up. They start suckling and I purr. I hear voices outside. Flame goes out side and I hear him hiss. He comes back and wraps himself around me. "they miss you." He tells me. "I know but I am NOT EVER leaving you." I say and he licks my cheek. "Sweetfrost?" Blaze meows from the cave. We get up and He leads me down the path. I growl a little. "Please come home." My mother whispers. I look at her. "Can Flame come." I ask and she shakes her head no. I growl and stalk up to the den. I sit just inside the den. "I think you should leave." Flame meows coldly and my mother stares at him. "You are the reason my daughter left. This is ALL YOUR FAULT!" She says and lunges at Flame. He dodges her and I run down the path. I slide in between them and look at my family. "You need to leave. NOW." I say and my Mother runs out of the cave, Crying. My father and sister glare at me and follow her out. "She started this." I tell Flame. "You need rest." He says. "Don't argue with me Aria." I tell her and lead her up to our den.

**ONE MOON LATER**

**Flame's P.O.V.**

I am padding along the Sunsetclan border. I started patrolling the border after what happened a moon ago. I see Bluetail, Redtail, and Blackclaw. "Um Flame." Blaze says and pads up to me, Apple and Ariel "Yes Blaze?" I say and he looks at us nervously. "Aria is missing." He says and I look at the other patrol. They are looking at us and listening. "What do you..." I start to say but Aria pads up to me. "Aria, what did I tell you about leaving with out me." I tell her and she looks at me. "I came to FIND you." She says and comes up next to me. "Okay, but no more wande..." I start to say but then she notices the patrol. She growls. She pads up to the border and gives the clan cats a cold stare. I see Bluetail stare at her but her stare over powers him and I see her eyes turn a Bright purple. I gulp. I learned this happens when she gets mad. When she gets regular mad, her eyes turn purplish pinkish but when she gets REALLY mad, they turn purple.

I know Blackclaw knows this but Bluetail obviously doesn't. I see him try to fight back but it dosn't work. I pad next to Aria and put my tail around her. She looks at me and then the ground. I see her eyes turn their Bright pink color and I purr softly. She looks back at Bluetail and I see her eyes turning purple again. "Aria." I say but she doesn't look away. Bluetail sticks his face in Aria's and I look away. She jumps on him and I look over to see him pinned down. "Aria, enough." I say and The three other cats look at me like I am crazy. They still know her as Sweetfrost. "Aria, Its happening again." I say and the purple fades from her eyes. She quickly hops off Bluetail and he backs up. "I knew it would happen." She says and I put my tail around her. "Wa... What just happened?" Pebblestar asks and Aria looks at her. "Its happening AGAIN!" I exclaim and Everyone looks at me. "What is happening again?" Pebblestar says.

She clearly doesn't know about her Daughter's eyes. "Aria. You need to stop." I say as she still stares at her mother. "What does she need to stop. She isn't doing anything." Redtail asks and I look at him. "Honestly, You are kinda stupid." I say and flip Aria over. I pin her down. The purple fades from her eyes and I get off of her. "Please Aria. Control it." I say and she nods. "Wha... What just happened?" Pebblestar asks and Aria looks at her. "I would have guessed you would have known." Aria says, not daring to look at her mother. "what are you talking about Sweetfrost?" Blackclaw says and I see Aria look at him. "It is Aria." She says and looks at me. "I think you need to go back to the kits." I tell her and she nods. I lead her away from the border. I beckon with my tail for the Five clan cats to follow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aria's P.O.V.**

Flame leads me into the camp. My kits run over to me. "Hi momma!" Thorn meows and I purr. Flame leads me over to a nice shady spot. My kits come over and suckle. My old clanmates come in. Flame curls around me. "Oh." My mother says as she sees my kits. Dawn, Amber, Marissa, and Flower run out of their den. "ARIA!" They say and run over to me. "Hello Amber, Dawn, Flower and Marissa." I say and my kits jump around. "Light, I think I can finally beat you in a race!" Marissa says and I laugh. Light is like the fastest cat in the world. "As if." Light says and They go to the starting line that they drew. "Ready, set, GO." I yowl and Light speeds off. She passes the finish line a fox length before Marissa. Light trots back over with Marissa padding behind her. "Marissa, I don't think you are as fast as Light." I tell her and she nods. "Um?" Moon says and points to the clan cats. Oh yeah, they are there. "What were we talking about again?" I ask them as they pad over. "The you know what." Flame says and I nod. "Oh yeah." I say and pull my kits to me. "What was wrong with my daughter that you had to pin her down?" My mother asks Flame. "The curse." he says and licks my cheek. "What curse?" My mother asks. "I was born with a curse. Anger over takes me." I say.

**Flame's P.O.V.**

I nod when Aria Talks about her curse. A fox pads into the cave. Aria's eyes turn a bright purple. Her mother gasps. Aria stalks up to the fox and pounces on the fox. I watch her battle the fox. She chases it off and pads over. She sits down and the purple fades from her eyes. She shivers and lays her head on my shoulder. "Why did she do that?" Redtail says and looks at Aria. "The curse." I say. "It takes her over. Her eyes go from pink to purple. Her instincts take over. When she is just normal mad, they turn a little purple. But if she gets really mad, They instantly go from Bright Pink to Bright Purple." I say and Aria nods slightly. "Flame is the only cat who can free me from the curse after it starts." Aria says and licks my cheek. "Oh." Pebblestar says. I look outside. "You better stay here. It is to dark for you to travel." Aria says and I nod. She pads up to the den and the kits follow. I purr when she looks at me. I lead the clan cats to a den and they pad in. I pad up to the den. I purr when I see the kits and Aria sleeping peacefully. I purr and curl up around them. Soon I am peacefully asleep.

**Aria's P.O.V.**

The next morning when I wake up, Flame purrs. I lick his cheek and he pulls me close. "I love you." He says. I purr. "I love you too." I say. The kits wake up and run outside. I get up and pad outside. Flame follows. I see Blackclaw and Redtail talking softly. I pad down and Flame settles beside me. We sit in the shade of a boulder. Ariel pads over. "Ariel, you are pregnant." Flame says. Apple comes over and nudges Ariel. "Wow." Ariel says. "That's great!" I purr. "What are you talking about?" Apple asks and I see he dosn't listen. "If you had been listening, you would know that Ariel is having YOUR KITS!" Flame meows and Apple looks shocked. "That's great!" He says and nudges Ariel. "ARIA!" Dawn yelps and I see all the kits are circling her. I pad over and I see the clan cats glaring at me but I could really could care less. "Why are you all trying to attack Dawn?" I ask them and they look at me. "we want to play chase!" They say. "Dawn, jump on." I tell her and put my tail tword her. She jumps on. I trot away and put Dawn on a rock. "Come and get me!" She yowls and I purr as she takes off running around the cave. I purr when Light quickly catches her and pins her down. "Good job Light." I say and lick my kit. She purrs. I lead all the kits over to Flame and Moon. Moon's kits go and sit next to her. My kits jump around me and Flame. I see the clan cats pad over. Thorn and Shadow hiss at Bluetail. He jumps back and looks Horrified. I laugh.

Bluetail looks at me. "Thorn, Shadow, Come here." I tell my kits and they pad back to me. "We just came to say goodbye." My mother says and I nod. "Kits, This is MY mother." I tell them and they look at them. "Hi. I am Pebblestar." My mother says. "This is Light, Thorn, Petal, and Shadow." I tell her. I point to each kit with my tail. "Okay." My mother says. "We must get going." My mother says and I nod. "Have a nice trip back." I say and they pad out of the cave. I nuzzle Flame and he covers my face in licks. I purr. He leads me and the kits up to the den, I curl around them and fall asleep.

**½ moon later**

**Flame's P.O.V.**

****I pad along the Sunsetclan border with Apple and Blaze. I see Pebblestar, Stormwind, and Redtail. Great. I pad along to the border and each group stops in front of the other. "Hello, Flame." Pebblestar says and I dip my head. "Hello Pebblestar, How is Cherryflight?" I ask. At that moment, Jordan sprints over. "A badger attacked. Aria... Badly... Hurt." She says between pants. Both groups stare at her in terror. Then I run as fast as I can back to the cave. I know both groups are following but I am faster. I run in camp and run to my mate's side. I lick her cheek and she looks at me. She has a nasty scratch on her side. "Get cobwebs." I tell Moon and she quickly comes back with cobwebs. I press cobwebs into the wound. The others come in. When I finish, Me, Jordan, Apple, Blaze, and Redtail move her away from the center of the clearing to one of the dens. We gently set her in the nest. I settle next to her. The others pad out of the den. I curl around her. She opens her eyes and looks at me. She softly purrs. I cover her face in licks. Then I groom her ruffled fur. She licks my cheek. "I am not leaving your side for a while." I tell her. Apparently, sometime, Her parents came in. She looks at them. They stare at me and her. "I don't know what you see in him. He's a monster and will never change." Stormwind hisses and Aria looks at him. "LEAVE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" she screams and her parents look at her. They exit without another word. Her eyes are a bright purple. I lick her cheek and the color fades. She looks at me and I see hurt in her eyes. "My parents will never understand." She says and starts crying. She leans on my shoulder. I cover her face in licks and she stops crying. I purr. Then we both fall asleep. I dream of Aria.

**A moon later**

**Still Flame.**

I am yet again padding along the Sunsetclan border. Jordan is in the lead and I am padding next to Blaze. "I smell cats!" I say and We all look tword the bushes in their territory. Pebblestar, Stormwind, Blackclaw, and Redtail pad out. Marissa pads out of the bushes. She is like, 7 moons old. "Flame, Aria is missing. Again." She says. Aria comes up next to me. "Aria." I say and she looks at me. "I told you to stay in the cave." I tell her and she looks up at me. "I know, but I missed you." She whispers. "You can stay." I say. She licks my shoulder and I nuzzle her. Then she sees The Sunsetclan cats. She growls as loud as she can. I see Blackclaw look confused. She looks straight at Her mother and Father. "Sunsetclan! ATTACK! Pebblestar says and I stare at her. I see Aria's eyes turn bright purple. Stormwind runs tword me and I leap on him. We tussle around until I pin him down. I see Aria has pinned Blackclaw down, Jordan pinned Pebblestar down and Blaze pinned down Redtail. Marissa is in a tree. "You have all been pinned. Leave now." I say and jump off of Stormwind. The other jump off except for Aria. The three cats run away. "Aria, you can get off of him now." I say. "I say we take him to the camp." She says and hops off of him, but blocks his exit. Jordan helps her and the two lead him off to camp. I pad next to Blaze and we go to the cave. Aria puts Blackclaw in a den.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aria's P.O.V.**

I tell Blaze to guard the den. I pad over to Flame and settle beside me. "Why did you bring Blackclaw as a prisoner?"My mate asks me and I nuzzle him. "Because if I know Cherryflight, she will be here soon." I tell him. "I miss my sister and I know that the clan cats won't let you back and I really don't want to see my parents." I say and he licks my cheek. The kits run over. "Hi momma!" The kits meow and I pull them over with my tail. "Hello kits, how was the camp while I was gone?" I ask them. "Good." they say. Then 3 Kits roll into the cave and a cat. At first, I stare at the cat until I see it is my sister. "Cherryflight!" I say and she pads over. "Hello Sweetfrost." She says. "Its Aria." I say and she nods. Flame nuzzles me. I purr. "Why did you take Blackclaw hostage?" My sister asks. "Because I wanted to see you." She says. "Why not just come to camp. You are welcome there." She says. "No, I am not." I tell her and she looks at me. "Of course you are." She says and I shake my head. "I am never seeing our parents ever again." I say and Flame licks my cheek.

I tell my sister about what happened a moon ago. "oh." She says. Flame pulls me as close as he can. "Blaze. Please bring Blackclaw out." I say and he nods. He disappears and a second later He reappears with Blackclaw. He runs over to my sister and licks her cheek. He glares at me with pure hatred. I whimper and Flame licks my cheek. I lean my head on his shoulder. He purrs softly. I see Blackclaw stare and I shrink back. My sister's kits come over. "This is Graykit, Harekit, and Firekit." She says, and points to each kit. "Momma, who is this?" Firekit asks and I purr. "This is my sister Aria." She says and the kits look at me. "how is she your sister? She lives here and has a funny name." Graykit asks. "Well, she used to live in the clan but moved away to be with her true love who is hated by the clan." Blackclaw growls and I shrink back. "HELP!" A kit says and I see Light in a small bush. "Light, what happened?" I ask her as I pick her out of the bush. "Thorn pushed me in!" She says as I put her on my back. "Thorn." I say and look at my son. "Sorry momma." he says and I lick the top of his head. "It's okay." I say and Light jumps on her brother. "Hey!" He says and starts to chase light around the cave. I walk back to Flame but sit on the other side so I am hiding behind Flame.

"Incoming!" Light says and stops in front of us. Thorn runs into his sister and they collapse in a pile. I laugh. Amber comes out of her Family's den and my kits all run over to her. "Aria, Please don't leave camp without me. What if a badger or fox attacked you?" Flame says as he wraps his tail around me. "Okay." I say and nuzzle him. "Aria? Can I talk to you?" Cherryflight asks and I nod. I lead her to a quiet spot. "I think you should apologize to mom and dad and come back to the clan. Without Flame." She says and I stare at her. "No." I say and she stalks off, with Blackclaw following her. "Don't ever bother coming back." I growl as they exit. I slump to the ground and Flame runs to me. "Are you okay?" He asks as he leads me to our den. "No. My family hates you." I say as I climb in the nest. Flame curls around me. "It's okay. You have a new family." Light says as she pads inside. "Your right." I say and My kits curl up around me. I nuzzle Flame and purr. Soon I fall asleep.

**Flame's P.O.V.**

The next morning when I wake up and lick Aria's ear. She looks at me and smiles."Good morning." She meows and can't stop myself from purring. "I am going hunting. Stay here where you are safe." I say and cover her face with licks. I pad outside and join Jordan and Apple and we walk tword the Sunsetclan border. Those clan cats are wrong. I love Aria with all my heart. We pad to the Border. I growl. I see the four cats I hoped to never see again. I growl at Pebblestar. I smell Aria's sweet Honey like scent. She pads beside me. "Aria." I say and she looks up at me innocently. "Sorry, I miss you too much." She says and I nuzzle her and she purrs. Then she sees Blackclaw, Redtail, Pebblestar, and Stormwind. "Great." I mutter as she Growls. I put my tail on her back. She dosn't stop growling, But her eyes stay pink. I see her parents stare back. "Sweetfrost..." Redtail starts to say but Aria stops him. "It's ARIA." Is all she says. She looks down at the ground and leans against me. "A..." Pebblestar starts to say but then Cherryflight pads out. She stops when she sees me and Aria. "Aria." She growls and Aria looks at her. "Cherryflight." Aria snarls and I see her eyes turning purple. I put my tail on her shoulder and she looks at the ground. "Ha." Cherryflight smirks and sticks her face in front of Aria. She looks at her sister. Cherryflight Smirks. Aria's eyes turn purple and she leaps on her sister and easily pins her down. "Aria." I say and she looks at me. I see the purple fade from her eyes. The color is replaced with fear. She hops off and backs up next to me, Shaking. She leans on me and she looks at the ground. Cherryflight looks at her sister as she leans on me. "Wha... What just happened?" Cherryflight says as she leans on Blackclaw. "The curse." Aria says. I see the purple starting to return, "Aria, you have to control this." I tell her.

I see her look at her parents. The color dosn't return. "I did it." She says and licks my cheek. "Okay, still confused." Her sister says and Aria looks at her sister. Her eyes stay Pink. "It is nothing YOU need to worry about unless there is a fight. Then watch out." Aria growls and her sister sticks her face in Aria's face. She stays calm. "I am not telling you." She says. Her sister goes to tackle her but Aria jumps out of the way. Aria trips her sister and pins her down swiftly. The purple color hasn't returned. Aria looks at me and I nod. I know what she wants. She jumps off her sister and trots back to me. "i am confused, you were perfectly normal." She says. "Blackclaw come forward." Aria says and he steps forward. Aria flicks her tail and her eyes turn purple instantly. She stalks forward and instantly pins him down. She looks at me and I nod my head again. She flick her tail and her eyes turn pink.

She hops off Blackclaw and pads over to me. She turns around and looks at her sister. Cherryflight stares, eyes wide. I look at the four other clan cats who are looking at Aria like she is dangerous. "You chose to mess with the wrong girl." Aria growls at her parents and leans on my shoulder. Four cats come up behind us and grab Aria. Two more cats come up behind me and pin me down. They lead Aria away and knock me out.

**Aria's P.O.V.**

Rabbitsong, Harenose, Forestgorse, and Smallbird pull me through the forest until we are at the camp. They take me to a small den and block the entrance with a boulder. They locked me in a cave With a pool of water, a nest, and a rabbit. At least my kits can have some of Ariel's milk. I growl when I remember they took Flame away from me and dragged me here. I scent Bluetail and he moves the rock and pads in. I flick my tail and My eyes turn purple. I easily pin Bluetail down. He smirks and pushes me with his back legs. I snarl and pin him against the wall. I pad over to the entrance and dart out. Unfortunately, My mother is there and pins me down. I flick my tail and lose all my anger. My mother cuts my cheek and blood drips down. I flip her over and Jump over her. I sprint out of the entrance and run to the rouge border. I know Blackclaw and Redtail are following me. I sprint over the border and jump into a tree. I hide in the leaves and look down on them. When Blackclaw is right under me I drop down and tackle him and sink my claws into his back. Redtail tackles me and pins me down. I bight his forepaw and he jumps off me, Running back to camp. I tackle Blackclaw and he looks at me. "What happened to you?" he asks and I look at him. "My family never believed me." I say and leap off him. He runs back to their camp. My shoulder is badly bleeding. I limp to the cave. I see Flame open his eyes. He slowly picks himself up and runs to me. I feel teeth on my tail and see Blackclaw and Redtail are back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aria's P.O.V.**

I run into the camp with Blackclaw and Redtail on my tail. Blaze and Flame tackle each cat and I fall to the ground as the world goes black.

**Flame's P.O.V.**

I see Aria fall to the ground. I hop off of Redtail and sending him away. I run across camp and look at Aria. "Cobwebs!" I tell my sister and she quickly returns with cobwebs. I press them onto the wound on her shoulder that is bleeding badly. When the bleeding stops I treat her other wounds. I curl around her. She wakes up and looks around. She growls when she sees Blackclaw and Redtail. I put my tail around her. She purrs and looks at me. I cover her face in licks. I see a nasty scratch on her cheek. "Which idiot caused this." I ask her as I lick her cheek. "Pebblestar." She growls and I look stunned. "Your... Your mother?" I stutter. "I have no mother, Father, or Sister." She says, loud enough for the clan cats to hear. "It's okay, you have me." I say and lick her cheek. "I know. That's why I love you. You are always there for me. You stick with me thick and thin and are not afraid to be stern to me." She says and nuzzles me.

I purr when Blackclaw looks astonished. "What do you mean." He snarls and Aria glares at him. "They are not my family." She growls. I lick her cheek as she curls up next to me. "I am going to give Pebblestar a piece of my mind." I tell her. "Okay, but promise me you won't kill her or yourself." She says and I nod my head. I lead the clan cats out of the cave with Blaze, Apple, and Jordan. I walk straight into the camp. Blaze stands next to me as we sit in the middle of the camp. "Here are your warriors." Jordan says to Pebblestar. "Where is my idiot daughter?" Stormwind asks and looks at me. "You mean your ex daughter." Apple says and smirks. "What do you mean Ex?" Pebblestar asks and looks hurt. "She doesn't want to be part of your family. Can you blame her? You KIDNAPPED her!" Blaze says and looks at his brother. "What happened to you?" He asks and walks out of camp. Pebblestar pads up to me, Apple, and Jordan. I un sheath my claws and hop on her back, Sinking them in deep. She yowls and I jump off. I trip her and she looks up at me. "That's for hurting my mate." I growl and pad out of the camp.

When I get back to camp, I see Aria sitting in front of our den. I pad up and sit beside her. She purrs as I put my tail around her. "We should assemble a rouge pack. This way, we have more cats for when we are attacked. We can also prove to all 3 of the clans that we should be feared." Aria says and I nod. Apple, Jordan, Blaze and Moon all agree on the plan. I curl up in the nest next to Aria and the kits. I smile at the thought of us being feared by Pebblestar. We start work tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay, I really don't want to spent all day tomorrow trying to type All of the training and fonding the cats. I will be going to visit my grandparents so I will have tons of time to update. We shall skip about one moon. The list of all the characters will be in the next chapter. Healers are the age of elders. This way, instead of Sitting around, they work with herbs and stuff. Flame shall of course be leader and Aria, shall of course help lead, seeing that she is his mate and one of his most trusted cats.**

**Toodles till next chapter. :) -_- ^_^ ^-^**

**I read ch7 and realized that some of my work got deldeted. So basically before the P.O.V. change, Pebblestar wanted her daughter back so she had 4 cats sneek around aria and drag her to camp while two cats knocked Flame out**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Forest Cats**

**Leader: Flame**

**Second in command: Aria**

**Third in command: Blaze**

**Healers:**

Honey

Sean

Black

Cranberry

**Trainees**

Dawn

Nia

Amber

Marissa

Flower

Ali

**Fighters**

Nala

Kia

Cindy

Marcy

Forest

Squirrel

Candace

Leaf

Night

Moon

Apple

Jordan

Lilly

**Queens**

Aria

Mate: Flame

Kits:Thorn, Shadow, Light, Petal

Ariel

Mate:Apple

Kits: Cherry, Sea, Shell

Spot

Mate: Night

Kits: Spirit, Harmony, Roman

**That is all for the Forest cats Now enjoy the story. This is one moon later. Aria's kits are now 5 Moons. I think.**

**Aria's P.O.V.**

I am standing in a bush next to Flame on the side of The gathering hollow. I see Moonlightclan and Sunshineclan glaring at each other. "The gateher..." Limestar of Moonlightclan starts ro says but stop as me, Flame, and Blaze pad into the clearing. There is Forest cats surrounding the entire hollow. "ARIA." Pebblestar growls and I lash my tail. "Who are you?" Goldenstar of Sunshineclan asks. "I am Flame and this is Aria and Blaze. I am the leader of a newly formed Rouge pack that lives in the forest." Flame meows Cooley. Pebblestar looks at me. "Pebblestar, why are you staring at the she cat like she is a squirrel?" A Moonlightclan cat asks. "She is as dangerous as a pack of BADGERS." Pebblestar growls and every cat looks at me. I stay calm and control myself. Pebblestar jumps down and stands in front of me. "Funny you should say that, MOTHER." I say and every cat gasps. Limestar and Goldenstar jump down next to Pebblestar. "Did you just call her Mother?" Limestar asks and I nod. "Yes, this sorry excuse for a cat is my daughter." Pebblestar says and I feel a tail tip on my back. "Goodbye." I say and pad away. We gather all the Forest cats and pad back to the cave. We pad into the cave and settle into our nest. The kits have their own nests and are already asleep. I lick Flame's cheek at he purrs as he curls around me. Soon i am fast asleep.

The next morning, Flame nudges me awake and we get up. I pad out into the clearing. I see Lilly, Night, and Leaf leading the trainees out for practice. I pad over to Apple, Moon, and Jordan. Flame follows. "How's Ariel and the kits?" I ask Apple as I sit down. Ariel kitted last moon. "Good, At least she has Spot and her kits. I think the girls would drive Shell crazy if he didn't have Roman." Jordan says as Apple looks tword the Queen den. I sleep with Flame because, Of course, I am his mate. Flame nuzzles me and I purr. Our kits run out of the den. I purr when Thorn and Shadow start wrestling and roll around in the camp. "Squirrel, Kia, Nala. Hunting patrol." Blaze calls to the cats. "Forest, Candace, Marcy." Your with me for border patrol." I call and the three cats follow me out of camp. We walk to the Sunsetclan border. We pad up the border, following it up to the edge. Half way there, we meet Bluetail, Badgertail, and Cherryflight. Why them. I growl at all them. The other three stand next to me. "Aria. Of course." Cherryflight says and pushes her way to the front. "What do you want?" Forest growls and Cherryflight looks at her. "Just need to settle a few things." She says and pounces tword me. I leap out of the way and trip her. I pin her down and growl in her face. I hop off and Badgertail looks at me. I flick my tail twice and my eyes turn bright Purple. I pounce on Badgertail and pin him down. He growls and Bluetail pushes me off. I snarl and leap onto him, Pinning him down. I flick my tail twice again and I control my anger. "Be lucky you get to live." I growl in his face and pad back to my patrol. They are all bleeding pretty bad and I have no scratches. I lead my patrol away and back to camp. I am just dusty. "Aria, What happened?" Flame asks me as I pad back into camp. "Cherryflight, Bluetail and Badgertail." I say and I know he understands. "I sent them home with plenty of wounds. Hopefully Pebblestar finally will know she can't mess with me." I growl and grab a mouse off the fresh kill pile. I pad over to my favourite spot, In the shade of some ferns by a nice ledge where I like to sit. Flame pads over to me and settles beside me and we share the mouse.

"I would have thought Bluetail or Badgertail would have at least given you a scratch." Flame says, licking the scar on my cheek. Flame hops on my ledge and yowels to the pack. "Tonight, we shall attack the Sunsetclan camp." Flame says and I jump up next to him. "Nala, Kia, Cindy, Marcy, Forest, Squirrel, Candace, Leaf, Night,Dawn, Ali, and Marissa will be joining Me, Flame and Blaze. Moon shall be in charge while we are gone. All other cats will stay and guard the camp." I say and Leap down with Flame. We pad over to the entrance where Blaze and the others are waiting. Flame takes the lead and we pad to the clearing where I used to meet my parents. I jump in a tree and slink along the tops of the trees till I am over the camp. They are all in the camp. I run back. "Time to attack." I say and we treck into the territory. I slink through the trees till I am where I was last time. Forest cats surround the hollow. Flame nods to me and Ali. We let our selves drop from the trees into the center of camp. "Arai." Pebblestar growls. I see Blackclaw protecting Cherryflight. "Attack!" Blaze yowls and the forest cats surge into the camp and the fighting begins.

I jump on Bluetail and tear his ear. I pin him down and scratch his belly slightly. He runs into the med cat den. I see Pebblestar and flick my tail. Go time. My eyes turn purple and I leap. I wrestle with her until we are in the center of camp. She pins me down and I see all the clan cats are pinned down. I let her pin me down. I push her off and Flame pins her down. "Admit it." I growl and Pebblestar looks at me. "Fine, you win." She says and the forest cats jump off of the clan cats and I jump into a tree. We pad back to the cave and all bleeding cats go to the healers. "You okay?" Flame asks me and licks my shoulder. "Yeah." I says and sigh. "What's up?" He asks me and pulls me close. "I just wish things could go back to the way they were. My parents and sister were so nice. Now they are hateful. Actually, the whole clan is hateful. What happened?" I says and start crying. He leads me to our den and curls around me. "It's okay. The hate for you will run off eventually." Flame tells me and nuzzles me. I lick his cheek and purr. Then I curl up and fall asleep.


End file.
